


Wallflower

by Madmoome



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Adventure, Comfort, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmoome/pseuds/Madmoome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is universally known that a wallflower born in the shadow of 4 sisters, must be in want of a social life. (Mary Bennet gets a life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worth Hall Ball

Mary Bennet, the forever forgotten sister of the amiable Mrs Bingley and the strong-headed Mrs Darcy, once again found her dress ribbons grazing the walls of another grand ballroom. She stood as close to the wall as would allow, feeling the familiar comfort of being hidden amongst the bustle and gaiety of the vast room. Snippets of conversation would drift passed her from time to time and she allowed herself a small smile at the accomplishment of avoiding such dismal and derivative exchange.

Worth Hall was, in her opinion as grand as Pemberley even though it was a little older in age. It bore a more medieval exterior but the gardens were surely among the most lavish in the country. Mary Bennet knew this to be true for she had done extensive reading on the subject. With three sisters no longer at Longbourn, Mary Found that her father had less need to hide away in his study, enabling her access to take advantage of the library filled with worldly information. Amongst the volumes lining the study walls were the histories of some of the most prominent houses in the country. Worth Hall was amongst them. The wall she casually leaned against had been home to famous Dukes and visited by Kings from centuries passed.

Mary had never felt as accomplished as her sisters. She practised many of the arts but her music skills were lacking, not from want of trying and her embroidery skills were not a patch on Kitty's or Lydia's. But one thing she was beginning to excel at was knowledge. She loved to learn and explore the world outside Hertfordshire through the pages of a book. This skill would unfortunately not help recommend her to a gentleman suitor but in truth there was little about her that would. It had been a good five years since the eventful time when Elizabeth, Jane and Lydia were married and little had happened at Longbourn since. Mary had grown a little taller, her complexion much improved and her hair was no longer lank and lifeless, but she still did not live up to any of her sisters qualities. Mary did not have the confidence Lydia possessed. Nor the sweet nature of Jane. She also did not seem to own the prettiness that ran through the family heredity. The only thing that Mary had appeared to have acquired was her fathers failing eyesight and that was the reason she wore her little wire rimmed spectacles.

The ball that she was reluctantly attending was a good 160 miles from home. Far up in the North. The majority of guests within Worth Hall were unfamiliar to her but her father assured her, she would be acquainted with a great many of the faces within the coming weeks. They were all staying with the Haworth's. A family relation of the Lucas' whom had a grand estate of their own on the outskirts of a Lancashire village called Cottley. Kitty was there at the ball, somewhere with their mother, most likely expressing the fortunate circumstances of Kitty's recent engagement to a young officer stationed near to their home. For that reason Mary was glad that she had not been invited to take a turn about the room with them.

Instead she slowly sipped punch while her eyes followed the dancing couples and she hummed peacefully to herself. Mary studied the fashions of the young ladies who twirled and skipped along with their partners. Her eyes following their movement until they fell upon a gentleman, mirroring her stance on the other side of the room. While Mary had been studying her surroundings, this gentleman's gaze had been fixed upon her. The stranger had a lofty height and a crooked smile which meant, even though he leaned against the wall in similar fashion to herself, he would never be mistaken for a wallflower. He had dirty blonde hair that seemed to stick out at angles and his neck tie was a little more loose than was fashionable, revealing the veins at his throat. But most of all, she noted that his bright blue eyes were laced with mischief and Mary knew within moments of seeing this handsome bachelor that he was trouble.

She tried to look away but could still feel his stare upon her. The experience had flustered Mary. His gaze had been intense and caused her heart to momentarily feel in flux . The dancing couples flowed across her path, hiding the gentleman from view and once they had passed he was no longer there. Mary hastily swallowed down the remaining punch in her glass, hoping to regain some calmness within her. A distraction came when her mother approached and forced her to converse with other people in the room. Mary found some comfort in speaking with the young Anne Haworth, the daughter of the family she was staying with. Anne was probably the nearest thing Mary had to a friend. They both had different interests but regardless they found each other easy to confide in. The pair discussed Lady's Sykes sons who still had not managed a full turn about the room. It seemed that their status and fortune had lead them into a never ending introduction to all the eligible young ladies in the Hall. Their disinterested expressions made Mr Darcy's famous scowl look like the life and soul of a party.

Mary of course, had not been introduced to the gentlemen. Mrs Bennet's infamous quest to see her daughters successfully married had never extended to her. The middle daughter was mostly accepting with how people perceived her but in truth there were times when a kind word from her mother would have been welcome, or maybe hear Mrs Bennet speak to others of a pride filled moment she felt for her third daughter. But things were as they were and after a short spell of conversing with strangers, Mary managed to find her way back towards the comfort of the wall where she had begun the night.

After taking a sip from her freshly filled glass of punch, Mary's head rose to find the lofty troublemaker standing in front of her. It put Mary in an alarming situation for they had not been formally introduced. Her eyes flitted around the room seeing if anyone had noticed his inappropriate approach

"Quickly, what is your name?" he inquired with urgency, the deep warming tones of his voice rumbling into her body.

"Mmm..Mary! Mary Bennet of Hertfordshire!" the words stumbled from her mouth. This improper conduct had taken her by surprise and she was unsure how to react.

"Well Miss Bennet, lets see how brave you are" he proposed and they both turned to see her father approaching with haste across the room.


	2. Lofty Strangers

  
' _Well Miss Bennet, let's see how brave you are.'_

Whatever could he mean by that statement? Mary wondered, but had no time to truly consider it before her father arrived on the scene.

"Good to see you again Mr Bennet" the stranger greeted quickly, with a respectful bow of his head. Mr Bennet seem to pull up abruptly at the man's greeting and Mary could tell from her fathers quizzical expression, he had no idea who this gentleman was, who seem to be acquainted with him.

"Yes.....and good to see you too" Mr Bennet returned, hesitantly, using good manners while still trying to place the fellow. Mary watched the tall gentleman continue the conversation with her father. She noted that where his collar was a little loose, she could see a lump form in his throat as he swallowed. She took this to be nerves at his little deception. He had presumed the man who approached was Mr Bennet, but what if it had in fact been an uncle or a family friend, what would this devilish gentleman have done then.

"I was just saying to Miss Bennet here, how nice it was to see you again and how well you all look" the man said, another lie. Mary was struck with her own nerves and would have happily disappeared into the sage coloured wall she leaned against, if it had been possible. There was noise all about the room. Laughter and music as people entertained each other, so why did Mary feel like all eyes where upon her. She swallowed down the last of the punch in her glass in one swift motion. Surely it was just a matter of time before her father realised that it was all a ruse.

"How long is it since we last met?" Mr Bennet asked diplomatically. A perfect question when trying to recollect an unknown person. The gentleman was quiet for a moment and Mary observed him swallow again, followed by a lick of his lips. She confirmed now that these habits were definitely from nerves, the confidence that had carried him so far in blatantly lying to her father was starting to wane. That crooked smile diminishing the greater the pause. He was quite clearly struggling to invent a suitable pretence for their previous encounter. A wave of nausea hit Mary as she waited for him to answer and it compelled her to take action.

"It was in July!" she blurted out to the surprise of both gentlemen stood in front of her. The stranger's crooked smile swiftly returned at Mary's inclusion to the conversation and he waited patiently for her to continue.

"We all met at the summer ball back at Pemberley. You remember the one father?. It was when Elizabeth insisted on local produce and the wine was a little....stronger than we were used to" The statement came out of her mouth in one breath, the words leaving her throat dry. The gentleman offered his glass of wine after hearing her cough a little and she took it keenly. A blush formed across her cheeks at managing to get herself in such a situation. But the scenario she had used turned out to be perfect to both parties.

"Ah! yes of course" Mr Bennet began, much more relaxed, assuming that it was intoxication that had stopped him remembering the name of the man stood in front of him.

"The beverages at the ball were a little potent, forgive me but many things from that day remain a little fuzzy." Mr Bennet commented.

"I think we all suffered similarly that day. It took me a while to remember where I knew you from, but then I caught sight of Miss Bennet here and recalled her beautiful piano playing" he smiled sweetly at Mary, whose blush grew further across her face. Mr Bennet momentarily choked on a sip of wine at hearing his daughter's musical talents referred to as beautiful, but just assumed it was good gentlemanly behaviour from the young man. They talked for a little while longer about the Pemberley ball, the tall blonde easing in to one lie after another, before Mr Bennet excused himself when he heard his wife's particular voice calling him from across the room.

Once again Mary was left alone with the stranger.

"How did you know that to be my father?" Mary asked, taking another sip from the wine glass she had yet to pass back to him. It seemed that the mix of drinks was giving her confidence that she would not normally possess.

"I didn't, it was a calculated guess", he replied and again she felt a little sick at what a risk that was.

"And how did you know that I'd played piano?" she followed up.

"All young ladies appear to play the piano, it seemed like a safe assumption to make" he leaned down for a moment, his blue eyes narrowing as he seemed to assess her.

"You are a lot braver than I suspected. You certainly had your wits about you in coming up with that Pemberley Ball story" he added and Mary noted that although he spoke very good English, there was an occasional hint of a local accent present in his speech. For some reason this factor caused her to blush again.

"Did you come all the way across the room just to engage me in improper behaviour? Mary asked, shocked at her own outburst. She was sure Lizzy would have been proud of her brusque manner in that moment. The gentleman seemed to rise back to his full height, casually looking away before choosing to answer. It appeared that he didn't enjoy the way Mary had just spoken to him. He really was a handsome man and Mary imagined he was more used to swooning ladies and giggly girls, something she was most definitely not.

"I came over because I had been watching you and noticed that you were not smiling. This ball is supposed to be a happy occasion and you did not look to be having an enjoyable time. I thought I would try and help you have a little fun." His words were abrupt and Mary observed that his accent grew stronger the more irritated he became.

"Well I don't consider lying to my father as having fun Mr?.....Mr?..... See we have been conversing a good half an hour and you still have not introduced yourself" Mary said a little exasperated.

"I apologise for not behaving more gentlemanly. My name is Langston, Alexander Langston" he said giving her a small bow of the head. Mary blanched at the name, the blush that had previously warmed her had completely gone from her cheeks, together with the fluttering in her chest that had been present since the moment she noticed him across the room. She knew that name. Alexander Langston. She had heard it many times since arriving in the county. It had always been mentioned in the context of scandal. Mary knew him to come from a very prominent Lancashire family. The youngest of three brothers, who would of course not inherit anything from the family estate, yet seem to still be unsettled on a profession, even though he was well into his late twenties.

She also understood from local rumour that Mr Langston has always been more interested in pursuing amusements, rather than securing his future. She had been told that he had recently returned home after a disgrace in the Lake District, where two young ladies had assumed his interest in them would lead to matrimony. The whole affair had apparently taken Mr Langston's brother a great deal of smoothing over to render the younger son free from any responsibilities. Mary most certainly did not want to spend time with someone who enjoyed playing with the hearts of young women. She may not had any experience with love or life in general, but she was aware of the heartache Mr Wickham caused her family and wasn't about to condone that type of behaviour from anyone else.

Mr Langston's brow furrowed as he watched Mary's reaction to his name. He gave a sad little sigh.

"I gather you are aware of my name?" he began and Mary nodded.

"This is where I would normally suggest you do not listen to idle gossip and make your own opinion of me, but I imagine my behaviour this evening only serves to add to the judgment you have already made" Mary did not reply. She pushed her wire frames along the bridge of her nose, feeling a moment of guilt fall upon her chest, as she looked up at the distressed looking trouble maker. But the moment was fleeting, as once again she remembered that gentleman like that were often experts in manipulating ladies emotions. He seemed to take the hint, that he was no longer welcome in her company.

"Well Miss Mary Bennet of Hertfordshire, I will bid you a good evening and sincerely hope that my actions this night will not tarnish your stay in Lancashire. It is by far my favourite county." He bowed respectively then turned and Mary watched as those dark blonde locks disappeared into the crowd.

Mary stood alone against the same wall she had spent the entire evening beside. The dancing couples still pranced across the room. Lady Sykes son's were still battling through introductions from young ladies and somewhere in the distance she could hear the overly dramatic shrieks of her mother. The evening was just the same as it have been some hours earlier, nothing had changed and yet Mary felt different.

Mr Langston's presence had pulled a feeling deep from within Mary, that she had never experienced before. A warming in her chest. That man may have walked and talked like a gentlemen, but on closer inspection she could see a wildness in him. The refinement and restraint that society demanded, did not come naturally to him, even though he was born into it.

Mary was a practical woman who knew her limitations in life. The lofty stranger may have warmed her cheeks momentarily, but he belonged in the confines of a romance novel, where everyone lived happily ever after and no one got hurt. In real life there was no 'happily ever after' for people like her, it was more of 'try to make do'. Mary went back to watching the people in the ballroom and prayed for the ladies who would inevitably get caught up in Mr Langston's whirlwind.


	3. Flowers In Bloom

Mary felt exhausted as she walked back into the Haworth's home some time in the early evening.

The day had been spent in the company of Anne Haworth and her brother James. The pair were years apart in age, but anyone could tell they were siblings. They had the same raven hair that shone against the sunlight and were similar in height. Anne being two years younger than Mary seemed to find everything in life exciting and although James was much more reserved in his late twenties, she could still see that same pleasure in his eyes, whenever he expressed his thoughts. Mary herself had always been so serious and it seemed a mishmash for her to be friends with such people, but some how it worked.

They had walked to the top of a great hill a few miles from the house. Mary had admired its grandeur since arriving in Lancashire. It seemed to loom on the horizon, casting a shadow over the valleys below. It had taken a good while to reach the summit but the view from the pinnacle had been spectacular . Mary was sure she could see the whole world from that altitude. The chilly wind at the summit had attacked her senses, its constant whirling and whipping threatened to lift all of them from their feet. Mary had never felt so alive feeling her hair whisk around freely in all directions. She had begged her friends to stay there a while to watch the sunset but James was against it , advising of a treacherous descent if they waited until dark before heading back.

Within a few minutes of settling into the carriage for the return journey, Mary had fallen asleep. It seemed the fresh air had sapped her energy and it was a real effort to awaken on arrival at the Haworth's home. She wanted nothing more than to retire to her own bedroom, but the family had prepared a late dinner and it would be seen as bad manners if she were to decline the offer to join the group.

A good hour later Mary emerged back down stairs in a change of gowns, ready to attend the meal. Anne met her by the dining room door. The young girl was still in high spirits and Mary couldn't help but wonder where she got all the energy from. She took Anne's arm and was introduced to a new dinner guest. Mary was seated between her mother and the new acquaintance, Mr Wellfield. She observed the gentleman had good strong features and sat very stiffly at the table. His short brown hair curled slightly at the edges and a slight greying at the temples, revealed his age to be at least his late 30's. Anne had informed Mary upon entering the room, that he was a gentleman of good fortune and owned an estate in the neighbouring county of Yorkshire. She also mentioned that he was a close friend to the Haworth's and often came over for a weekend visit. Mary gathered from their brief conversation, that Anne did not have a bad word to say about him.

She listened to the others talk around the table and refrained from joining the conversation. In her youth Mary had given her opinions freely, but after many years of fighting to be heard against four sisters she had eventually retreated into herself. But after a while of hearing her mother continually gush over Kitty's fortunate engagement, Mary forced herself to converse with the newly acquainted Mr Wellfield. She discovered very quickly that she liked this gentleman. He appeared to be a serious man, who spoke quietly and with purpose. He engaged Mary in philosophical discussions and genuinely seemed interested in what she had to say. She learned that he was a widower with two children and it was very apparent from the way he spoke about his late wife, that there had been a great deal of love in their marriage.

After dinner the family retired to the sitting room, gathering casually around a warm crackling fire. Few candles adorned the room, but not enough to light it fully. The shadows from the flickering flames danced across the faces of her friends and it wasn't long before her earlier tiredness made a reappearance. The hour was slowly getting late, her mother and father had already retreated off to bed along with Mr and Mrs Haworth. Just five remained. Anne, James, Kitty, herself and Mr Wellfield. The heat from the glorious fire was forcing Mary to consider retreating as well but she was reluctant to give up the company of Mr Wellfield, whom she had managed to engage in a discussion on the holy scriptures. A particular favourite of hers.

There was a moment some time later when Mary heard a loud voice in the lobby and she recognised it instantly, even though she had only heard it once before. Her assumption was proved right, when a moment later Mr Langston walked into the sitting room to greet the family. Mr Wellfield rose from his seat, momentarily lifted in spirits at the gentleman's entrance.

"Wellfield, It's good to see you" Mr Langston said engaging the man in a hearty handshake.

It was clear by their greeting that the two were well acquainted. Anne walked over and Mr Langston threw his arms around her briefly, in a similar manner to a brother affectionately greeting his sister. James welcomed him informally from his seated position, indication that they saw Mr Langston on a regular basis. Mary was shocked at this casual affair and how his late entrance had not put anyone out. Anne took hold of Mr Langston's hand and walked him over to Mary, who stood to greet him.

"Mary, let me introduce you to Mr Alexander Langston" Anne said.

"We are already acquainted, Anne" he replied, those blue eyes sparkling directly into Mary's. This comment intrigued Anne and Kitty also.

"When could you have possibly met before?" Anne asked, unaware of any previous meeting between them. Mary opened her mouth to tell them about the Worth Hall ball but Mr Langston spoke first.

"I do believe the first time we met was at a summer ball at Pemberley" he said, his eyes still fixed on Mary, even though he was speaking to the others in the room. Mary could see Mr Langston's enjoyment at revealing their little secret lie and it made her feel queasy. She did not like these games Mr Langston liked to play.

"I do not remember seeing you at Pemberley" Kitty suddenly announced, bringing about Mr Langston's gaze. Mary watched him walk towards Kitty slowly. The short distance, giving him ample time to consider the best tact to use to get what he wanted.

"Ah another Miss Bennet...Kitty is it not? The words seemed to roll from his mouth like silk as he leaned down and bowed respectfully at Mary's younger sister. Kitty nodded, already entranced by his charms.

"I have heard that you are soon to be married to a young officer. This gentlemen must consider himself very fortunate indeed to be marrying such a pretty young thing" he said and Mary watched as her sister blushed so completely, that any follow up questions about Pemberley were instantly wiped from her mind. He had managed to avoid the discovery of the lie once again. In her peripheral vision, Mary was sure she caught James and Anne exchange a knowing glance at Mr Langston's behaviour. It confirmed that his actions were common practice. Once again Mary was horrified at the fickleness at her own sex. Kitty was almost swooning over nothing more than a handsome face.

"So tell me, how have you all spent this beautiful day?" Mr Langston asked as he fanned out his jacket behind himself before sitting back on the chair next to Kitty, ready to take on the evening as though it has just begun. Anne told him about the trek to the great hill and the wonderful views possible on such a clear day.

"And did you tell Miss Bennet about the stories of witchcraft that are famous around the shadows of the hill?"Mr Langston enquired. James and Anne acknowledged that they had not.

"Well that's how we should spend the evening. We shall see who has the best scary story" he declared looking at everyone for their agreed participation. His eyes fell upon Mary and his relaxed expression tightened a little. He made an observation.

"You seemed displeased Miss Bennet, I wager you think that I talk too much?" he asked.

"You do seem to give your opinion readily on almost every subject" she said, once again shocked at her own curt reply. Mary did not know how this man always seemed to pull confrontation from her. Mr Langston gave a small smile at her comment and looked across at James, Anne and even Mr Wellfield.

"I have known the people in this room all my life Miss Bennet. They are as much family to me as my own, I liked to talk freely when with my family. I'm sure you will agree that If you can't be yourself in the company of your own family then when?" he commented and Mary suddenly felt an icy feeling in her stomach. His statement sounded so truthful that she thought it should apply to all human beings, yet her own family home had been the last place Mary felt like she could ever be herself. Every effort Mary had made to be herself at Longbourn had been stifled and pushed down.

Her sisters were like flowers all pushing up, fighting to feel the sunlight. Each wanting to show their blooms to the world and waiting for the right person to pick them and put them on display. Mary had always been the flower that couldn't get at the sunlight and remained unwanted, hidden away near the soil. In truth, Mary had still yet to find a place where she could be herself.

At this saddening realisation she once again felt exhaustion fall upon her. She stood beginning to excuse herself and brought all the gentleman to their feet swiftly, when a slight wave of dizziness brought her to sway momentarily.

"I must decline the opportunity to provide a scary story this evening, I am barely able to keep my eyes open. I think it best that I depart to bed" she said ,offering a small curtsy and swaying once again. Mr Langston seem to take a step towards her, but stopped when Mr Wellfield was quickly by her side offering his arm for support.

"I will accompany you up the stairs Miss Bennet. You seem a little unsteady on your feet" the older gentleman said and Mary gladly took the arm on offer. She bid them a good evening and started to leave the room when Mr Langston called upon her.

"How long are you in Lancashire for Miss Bennet?" he enquired. Mary turned towards him for a moment and answered.

"My parents and Kitty are to return in the morning but I am to stay on another fortnight" she informed and saw that crooked smile appear on his face.

"Good!" he declared.

"I have yet to see you smile Miss Bennet, but rest assured I will find something to change that fact before you leave this county" he said with absolute conviction. Mary turned and walked away still holding on to the steady Mr Wellfield without offering a reply.

She was so very tired but wondered if she would manage to find peaceful slumber, now that a feeling of anxiety had taken root in her chest, wondering what Mr Langston could possibly mean by that comment.


	4. Epitome of Refinement

The days were fast becoming shorter and the fine weather they were experiencing was unusual for so late in the year, but the Haworth's were determined to make the most, before the cold winds and rain descended for the winter. It was known that the north of the country got more than it's fair share of grey skies and Mary considered herself lucky to have not experienced any of it. In fact the weather had been so good during her stay, she wondered if all the talk of bad weather in the north was an exaggeration.

She walked into the village with Anne, having little more than a light jacket covering her arms. Her young friend had not stopped talking about a local bakers that had the most tasty sponge cake and Mary found herself eager to try some. It was still morning, but only just, and the gentle amble down the country lane, was a welcome alternative to the earnest hill climb from the previous day. They were quiet for a while, listening to the birds, the rustling of the trees and letting all the sounds of nature surround them on the journey.

"We could bring back some cake for Mr Wellfield" Mary said suddenly breaking the silence. Anne smiled wisely at Mary's comment. There was no mention of purchasing cake for James or Mr and Mrs Haworth, only Mr Wellfield in particular.

"Maybe we shall, you talked so much together last evening, that I imagine by now you know exactly the kind of cake he would enjoy" Anne replied, that knowing smile getting larger. Mary realised how her comment had been interpreted.

"Anne, please, stop. Mr Wellfield and I seem to have similar interests and he is good company, that is all. Not every woman in the world has marriage on her mind. There is more to life that just finding a good husband" she said and realised that as much as she wanted that comment to be true, it simply wasn't entirely the case. Mary had lived her entire life in a house where the one commonality, was the quest to find suitable young men to marry. No matter how resistant she may have wanted to be, Mary simply could not escape her mother's relentless drive to marry off her daughters.

It was where her love for the 'Holy Book' came from. Without handsome features or particular talents, Mary had hoped her study of religion would help endear her to a suitor. The wife of a clergyman would have been more than satisfactory to her. Mary would have happily had Mr Collins, should he have taken the time to look her way, but he had not. Mary shook the sorry thoughts from her head and attempted to change the subject.

"Well I should ask you about Mr Langston, he is so clearly fond of you, I saw your embrace last night". she said.

"Good Lord No!" Anne began.

"Alex is like a brother to me, he has known me since I was born, I have no romantic feeling towards him. Besides Alexander Langston is not the marrying kind. I don't think I have ever seen him consider a serious attachment to any woman since..." Ann stopped abruptly, an uneasy expression on her face, like the end of that sentence was upsetting to her. Mary thought it best not to pry, but was more than intrigued to whom Anne was referring to.

"I have to say, I was very surprised at the welcoming reception you and James gave him last night. I was led to believe that he has a very questionable character. It is common knowledge that his flirtations lead ladies in thinking, there is more than friendship being offered." Mary said, remembering all the gossip she had overheard of his caddish behaviour.

Anne stopped walking and turned to face her friend.

"And whom pray tell, did you hear these terrible accounts from?" she asked in a protective manner. Mary opened her mouth to speak and closed it instantly, realising exactly who she had got her information from. Her mother. Mrs Bennet, who made a living from hyperbolising every aspect of life. Mary felt a little ashamed by her opinions at that moment. She gave a look of apology and they continued walking toward the village.

"Alex is a little wild at times, but he is a good man. It is generally his own stupidity, rather than any malice that gets him caught up in certain situations". Anne seemed to pause in thought before she continued.

"He is a very agreeable and engaging gentleman. I fear that he could stand mutely by and still have half these ladies falling in love with him". Anne took Mary's arm in hers a sign that the discussion was over.

"So lets go get Mr Wellfield some cake shall we" she said and they continued on their way.

Time was going by so quickly and it had become Thursday, before Mary had even realised. She walked into the drawing room to find quiet. She was the only guest left at the Haworth's home. Mr Wellfield had departed for Yorkshire on Tuesday evening and Mr Langston hadn't been seen since his late evening appearance. Mary walked about the large room, wondering how best to pass the time until the Haworth's returned from the village. Her eyes fell upon the piano. She pushed the spectacles further up her nose and quietly sat down upon the small stool. Mary had a passion for music, even though she had never been very good at it. She still practiced when alone at home, that way her inaccurate key strokes did not offend anyone.

Checking a moment longer to ensure no one came through the door, Mary slowly placed her fingers along the keys and let them hammer out a tune. There were a number of pieces she knew by heart, her favourites being a good largo. They seem to express more emotion and passion than an upbeat tempo. It wasn't long before Mary found herself lost to the music, so much so she hadn't noticed the small group of spectators gathered by the door. As the piece came to an end, the applause given by the audience shocked Mary to the point she almost fell from the stool.

"Mary I did not know you had hidden talents" Anne said, leading the small group of Haworth's into the room. One by one they complemented her playing, but she felt uncomfortable with such praise, especially when she knew her playing to only be adequate at best. Mr and Mrs Haworth did not stay and as they turned to leave, Mary saw Mr Langston stood by the door. He walked forward with a slight swagger only he seemed to possess. Mary felt knots in her stomach as he silently joined James and Anne across the room. Surely this gentleman would have an honest assessment of her performance. She knew he liked to offer his opinion, whether solicited or not. Mary waited but he was strangely quiet.

The others talked about how they had spent the morning while they sat comfortably in the room, but Mr Langston seemed to just stare at Mary. He wore a strange expression, as though he was trying to solve a puzzle. Mary tried to ignore his gaze and continued talking to James about the family they had called upon in the village. After a few minutes Mr Langston rudely interrupted the conversation.

"I gather your family have not heard you play for quite some time" he said and Mary nodded to confirm his thoughts.

"I thought so, I remember a comment your father made at the Worth Hall ball" he added and did not feel it necessary to elaborate. Amongst Mr Langston's lies at the ball, she did recall her father choking when he referred to her playing as beautiful.

_Did he actually just compliment her playing?_

Mary blushed deeply at the idea that there had, in fact been a compliment hidden somewhere amongst his words. She chided herself instantly. Anne's earlier words flitted through her mind.

" _Alex could stand there mutely and have women falling in love with him"_

He may be sat there, those blue eyes staring directly at her, his stance open and welcoming, that smile so inviting, but she was not about to fall into the trap as other women had done. She was better than that. Mary quickly opened her book and studied a passage to help calm herself. She heard him engage James in a conversation.

"I see Mr Wellfield has finally returned home. Is it me or has his weekend visits suddenly become longer? he said and even with her head firmly in her book, Mary knew they were all looking towards her as the possible reason. Mary continued to switch between passages in her book of scriptures, whilst the other freely talked. But after a while her exclusion from the group could not continue.

"Why, when there is an entire library of books in this house do you insist on always reading that one?" Mr Langston said pointing to the 'Good Book' she held so delicately in her hands.

"Because Mr Langston it is the only book that matters. It holds all life's answers within it's pages" she said with conviction and Mr Langston seemed to smirk at her words.

"I will grant you that it is an important book Miss Bennet but I cannot agree to it being the only one that matters. There are many books that matter. History books, geography books, philosophy books" he sat a little straighter in his chair and continued.

"As for having life's answers, I believe you can only truly gain answers from actually living life, learning from mistakes and regrets". Mary narrowed her eyes a little, getting a small insight to the type of man he was.

"I do not equate piling up regrets as getting the answers to life Mr Langston. It appears to me that you live your life a little too much and some reading of the scriptures might do you good" she said, her confrontational words causing silence to fall amongst her friends.

"Well I do not think you spend enough time really living to make an assumption about my life". his eyes seemed to flare a little brighter at being engaged in an argument as though he thrived off it. James looked on at the two who seemed to have reached an impasse. One accused of enjoying life too much and the other not enough. He came up with a suggestion.

"It seems to me that you would benefit from spending the day in each others shoes". the pair turned to face him, wondering where he was going with that comment.

"There is a concert tomorrow evening in Yorkshire, perhaps we should all attend?" he said and Anne immediately chimed in.

"Yes, Alex, you will have to act like the perfect gentleman..." she began and saw Mr Langston protest against the suggestion that he acted anything other than a gentleman. Anne waved away his objections.

"You will be the epitome of refinement and restraint and conduct yourself in an unassuming manner. Mary, you will find your inner confidence and flaunt yourself amongst your peers". Anne concluded, but neither subject seemed willing to accept her suggestions until James offered one more thing.

"And afterwards we will call upon Mr Wellfield". That got Mary's attentions. Mr Wellfield had spoken so lovingly about his family and his home, that she was keen to see it for herself. She looked thoughtful for a moment, not really relishing an evening pretending to be someone she was not, but Mary believed it would do Mr Langston some good to step into her shoes for once.

"I shall do it" she declared, her decision firmly made. All eyes fell upon Mr Langston awaiting his response. He was not so resolute in his decision.

"Fine, I agree to the plan" he sighed with defeat. Anne Haworth clapped her hands together and seemed to jump up and down in her seat with excitement.

"That's settled then, tomorrow evening we well have the most eventful time, I am sure of it".


	5. Catherine Rushton

The carriage pulled up outside the concert halls and Mr Langston was stood waiting to escort the occupants inside. He had not travelled with the others, for he had some business in the county earlier that day. Mary sat back and let Anne emerge first, watching Mr Langston help her down the steps on to the hard ground. He peered quickly in to the darkness of the carriage.

"Where is James?" he asked bluntly.

"He was unable to attend at the last minute, our father has called upon his services" Anne replied.

"You mean you have travelled all this way alone?" he sounded horrified.

"Do not worry yourself Alex. We are perfectly fine, now be careful helping Miss Bennet from the carriage. I have disguised her appearance and confiscated her spectacles. Mary stepped forward into a blurry world, without those wire rimmed frames sitting on the bridge of her nose. She was greeted with the warmth of a firm hand taking hold of hers and guiding her from the vehicle. The sun had set and she could feel a chill to the evening air as they walked the short distance through the dark, into the lobby of the halls. There in the abundant candle light she felt Mr Langston stop and turn to her. With her failing eyes sight she could not clearly discern his countenance.

"Good God, Mary you look positively unrecognisable" he said and Mary could not tell from his inflection, if that was a good or a bad thing. It certainly did not make her feel any more confident, that much she did know.

Mary had left herself completely in the hands of her friend Anne Haworth. She wore a rather expensive gown of Anne's. It's rich purple satin had flecks of gold, that reflected in the right light. It was a little tight in places due to Anne being slightly more petite. The snugness particularly apparent at the low cut neckline around her chest. Something even with her unfocused vision she was sure Mr Langston had noticed.

Her lips were rosy, her cheeks rouged and her eyes without the spectacles gave way to the large rich brown orbs hidden underneath. She had also spent hours with her hair in rags, in order to give her natural waves even more curl. Anne had tied it up loosely, with ribbon weaving through the mass of curls.

"You will need to calm down a little, otherwise you are liable to faint" she heard Mr Langston announce. Mary suddenly realised that his gaze at her low neckline may have been down to the uncontrolled heaving of her chest, from the rapid gasps of nervous breaths, rather than him admiring her assets. Anne came round to face them and engaged in the evenings plans.

"You are free to be whomever you want this evening Mary, have you decided on a façade?" she asked.

"Yes, I am Catherine Rushton from Coventry" she announced fretfully.

She chose Catherine just because she liked the name and Coventry because she had visited it on occasion, to call upon some cousins of Mrs Bennet's .

"Well, Catherine Rushton let's go and introduce you to Yorkshire's society." Mr Langston held out an arm for each lady and walked casually towards the crowds gathered in the halls. Mary took a deep breath and stepped forward, she gripped his arm a little tighter, quickly regretting ever agreeing to take part in the evening.

"Mr Langston, I am almost blind without my spectacles, I would ask if you would not stray too far from me this evening, or I fear I shall walk into all the furniture" she quietly asked. Alexander Langston bent his head to answer as they continued to walk.

"As I recall, I been tasked to be your perfect gentleman this evening, so you can rest assured I will not leave your side" he said, that smooth deep voice of his, vibrating right down to her bones.

The lobby was filled with guests awaiting entrance into the concert rooms, she could hear practice sounds of violins in the distance, as the trio stopped in the centre of the room, a far cry from the comfort of the walls she was used to leaning against.

"Langston! Langston is that you?" Alex turned to see the man calling his name, a large smile growing across his face.

"Good evening Edmonds, how are you?" Mr Langston greeted cheerfully.

"I am well, I haven't seen you since that weekend in Southport, do you remember?" Mary guessed from the way he said 'weekend' that it had not been spent having afternoon tea, she prayed the gentleman didn't elaborate. Mr Langston seemed to avoid answering, taking his role as being a perfect gentleman seriously. He turned to his two companions and offered introductions.

"Mr Edmonds, this is Miss Anne Haworth, I think you have possibly met before and this is Miss Catherine Rushton of Co..."

"Cornwall...I live in Cornwall" Mary burst in, cutting Mr Langston off abruptly.

"Cornwall? You are a very long way from home Miss Rushton. That must have been quite a journey?" the gentleman suggested.

"It most certainly was, but I am fortunate to have family and friends up and down the country to distract me from the rough roads. Have you ever been to Cornwall Mr Edmonds?" She forced the words out of her mouth feeling ill with nerves as she delivered then. He shook his head to reveal that he hadn't, just as Mary had hoped. She had never been there herself and only knew of it from books in her fathers study. It had been a place she longed to visit and most importantly she wanted to prove to Mr Langston that she had read other books other than the scriptures. Mary readily accepted a glass of wine from Mr Langston, who had sensed her nervousness and then continued with her made up story.

"You really should visit, it is the most wonderful county. My mother, Lady Rushton inherited Pilling Hall when her brother passed. It's a magnificent house sat right on the peninsula".

Mary noticed Mr Langston and Anne were struck silent, amazed by the elaborate story that poured effortlessly from her lips. Not only had she invented a home, but also made herself the daughter of a Lord.

"In the winter when the winds arrive, they force the waves to crash violently against the cliffs. It really is a sight to behold. And not half a mile from the house sit's a lighthouse. Like a giant candle illuminating the edge of the entire country. But the best is the noise that can be heard when the fog descends, awesome explosions are propelled out to sea at regular intervals to signal ships." Mary seemed unable to stop and Anne and Mr Langston were almost forced to pull her away from Mr Edmonds company.

"Oh Lord that's Peter Sykes" Anne said, a little panic in her voice at suddenly spotting a familiar face in the crowd.

"What happens if he recognises Mary, it would not go down well for her to be seen masquerading as someone else".

"Who is Peter Sykes?" Mary asked and Mr Langston reminded her, that he was one of the sons of the family that had recently taken up residence in Worth Hall. At the ball where Mary first met Mr Langston. Mary recalled then. The Sykes had been a haughty pair, that were reluctantly introduced to every young lady at the ball.

_Well, maybe not every lady._

"I don't think there is any chance of him remembering me, you said yourself, I am barely recognisable this evening and I do not tend to get noticed at Balls" she pointed out.

"I noticed you" Mr Langston quickly said and Mary found herself blushing, recalling how he stood across that ball room, gazing at her, leaving a feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

"He is coming this way" Anne whispered to the others. Knowing they could not avoid an introduction. Mr Langston quickly agreed they would make minimal conversation and then Anne would distract him, limiting the chances of Mary's exposure. It turned out that Anne was somewhat of an expert manipulator. A few well placed hints about the dismay of having to share a companion for the evening and Mr Sykes eventually offered to accompany her into the concert. She no longer had to tag along with Alex and Mary. She graciously accepted and they were called to take their seats inside the music hall.

Rows of chairs lined the room and an orchestra was positioned out on a slightly raised stage, at the front of the room. Mary stepped forward and carefully took her seat, listening to Mr Langston tell her to stop squinting for the tenth time. She really couldn't see a thing, all she knew was Anne was somewhere nearer the front but every face was a blur. She didn't need to see the orchestra, it was the music that mattered and as they started their first movement, Mary closed her eyes and allowed the music to wash over her. A contented smile filled her face as she settled down to the sounds.

"I said I could get a smile from you and I have". Mr Langston whispered closely into her ear, sending shivers all down the right side of her body. Mary recalled back to the comment he had made the evening he turned up late at the Haworth's home.

"I have yet to see you smile Miss Bennett but rest assured I will find something to change that fact before you leave this county"

She turned to return the whisper into Mr Langston's ear.

"You have not won yet. We are not in your county and I am not Miss Bennet tonight. The most you have proved is that you are able to make Catherine Rushton smile in Yorkshire." She did not need her spectacles to see that amused crooked smile, reaching across his face. After a good half an hour listening to the beautiful sounds reach a majestic crescendo, Mr Langston turned to whisper again.

"Miss Bennet I think your hair is becoming undone" he informed, his hand hesitantly wanting to touch a curl that had fallen to bounce upon her shoulder.

"I told Anne it was set too loosely. I will have to remedy it, before the whole lot comes down" she said frustrated that she would have to miss some of the concert. Mary stood to walk from the room and realised that she could not see clearly enough to do this on her own. She desperately needed Anne and her spectacles but knew that getting to Anne would mean disturbing a number of people in the process, one in particular being Mr Sykes whom they were still trying to avoid.

"I will have to do" Mr Langston offered, seeing her frustration and helping her from the row of seats towards the nearest door, leading them into a dimly lit corridor.

The movement had caused more of Mary's curls to tumble down her face. She lifted her hands to remove the ribbon but it was weaved so thoroughly through the curls that she could not manage herself. Mr Langston was stood mutely in front of her, his eyes fixed on the curls cascading around her face. His lofty position having a better vantage point than her blind fumbling.

"Mr Langston please could you help me? I need to remove this ribbon and I can not reach" it was a simple plea to aid her in her distress, but she did not realise the intimacy Mr Langston associated with such a thing. Ladies of society always wore the hair up. The circumstance where he would witness the undoing of a lady's locks was normally contained to the bedroom.

"I....I don't think I'm the best person...." Mary's pleading face was one that could not be ignored and Mr Langston walked around the back of her and carefully pulled the length of ribbon from her hair. She thought she heard a sharp intake of breath from him when the last of the curls were released. Mary did not see him momentarily take one of the locks between his fingers, to feel the softness of her curls.

Gathering up her locks twisting them high and tight, Mary managed to get her hair into a bun, holding it in place on top of her head, she asked Mr Langston to tie the newly released ribbon around it to keep the mass in place.

"You must make it tight, Mr Langston" she asked and he went about the task in silence.  
He finished just as the doors opened and the crowds came forth for the interval. Anne quickly found them, Mr Sykes had left for a moment to speak to the friends, who had accompanied him to the concert.

"Where have you been?" Anne asked, unsure why they had missed part of the wonderful music.

"My hair came undone and I needed to fix it, How does it look?" Mary asked giving her head a shake ensuring the knot Alex had tied, held securely.

"It looks perfectly fine, not as nice as it was before but well enough" she said pulling a curl or two free from her forehead to give her face a softer appearance. Anne looked over at Mr Langston.

"Alex, are you well, you look a little shaken?" she asked, seeing her friend looking a little paler than usual. Mr Langston shook away the distracting thoughts from his head and rejoined the conversation.

"Yes, I'm fine. You seemed to be getting along well with Peter Sykes" he said changing the subject and then watched as a shy smile and a blush filled Anne's face. It had seemed that she found the older Sykes son to be a very agreeable gentleman. Suddenly remembering that Mary was supposed to be someone other than herself for the evening and not wanting her to rest on her laurels, Mr Langston found another old acquaintance.

"Mr Forshaw, let me introduce you to Miss Rushton from Cornwall, she lives near a lighthouse don't you know" he said, his earlier 'moment' quickly forgotten. By the time the concert finished and the three friends were back inside the carriage, the night was well into a late hour. They would travel a short distance into town to rest at a local inn, before travelling on to Mr Wellfield's estate the following day.

Anne had fallen asleep and rested against the carriage window. Her head banged after each bump on the road and Mary wondered how she managed to stay asleep. Mary sat opposite them and placed her spectacles back on. Mr Langston looked over at her.

"You are back Miss Bennet" he said noting that now she wore the wire rims and the colour of her lips and cheeks had faded as the evening waned, she was no longer Catherine Rushton.

"I have a sudden desire to visit Cornwall" he added and they both giggled at the romantic description of the county, she had given to anyone that had listened. He leaned forward a little trying not to disturb the sleeping Anne Haworth.

"I think we have become good friends, you and I. We have lied and deceived together, so I think it is about time you called me Alex" he said. Mary leaned her head back and felt relaxed for the first time all evening. It had been a fun experience but she was happy to be herself again. Letting out an exhausted breath she looked back over to him.

"Well Alex, my friend, you may call me Mary" then she closed her eyes, a small satisfied smile forming as they travelled to the inn.


	6. Greenhill Park

  
Mr Wellfield lived at Greenhill Park in the west of Yorkshire and the first thing Mary noticed when being given a tour of the property, was the overall calmness surrounding the place. Since arriving with Anne and Mr Langston in the morning, she had felt a kind of peace that had been missing from the last few days. Even his children Thomas and Clare who, must have only been around nine years old, seemed to have a sereneness about them.

Even though Mary tried not to consider her future in fear of disappointment, as was so readily the case in the past, she could not seem to stop listing all the things of Mr Wellfield's that she approved of. He himself although a good few years older than Mary, talked to her as an equal. He asked her opinion on issues and let her speak her mind. For so many years Mary's father had described her as a silly young girl and it was a joy for an older gentleman to see her as an adult.

He showed her the gardens and countryside that surrounded the house. The hills were much more rugged than rambling as those in Hertfordshire and the gardens were classed more as wilderness than the landscaped topiary of home, but never the less they were beautiful. Mary couldn't help imagining herself walking daily through the woods as a future Mrs Wellfield. Thoughts of marriage were dangerous but Mary assured herself that as long as they remained only thoughts and she gave no weight to them, she couldn't be so disappointed when it didn't come to pass.

"Here we are Miss Bennet, I'm sure you will agree this to be the grandest room in the house" Mr Wellfield said, as he ushered Mary into the library.

As beautiful as the house was, Mary had thought it like all other grand houses she had visited, expensive and historic and decorated to the current fashions, but she had to admit that the library at Greenhill Park was the most astonishing room she had ever seen. What it lacked in width, it certainly made up for in height. Row upon row of books reached almost to the ceiling on three sides of the room. The forth being home to a very large window looking out across the dales in the distance. It would surely give the maximum amount of natural light needed to read the many volumes sitting along the walls. There were two chesterfield sofa's sat back to back in the centre of the room, that looked a very comfortable place to enjoy hours of quiet reading. Mary was speechless as she studied the volumes along the wall. There were books in other languages and books of sciences she had never heard of.

Mr Wellfield laughed a little at how large her eyes had become in trying to accept what the room had to offer.

"You should stay here a while and explore, we are having lunch in an hour in the dining room, come and find us when you are ready" he suggested and Mary observed the welcoming smile he gave her as he left.

There were novels and encyclopaedia's and periodicals on the local industry. It really did have everything. She picked up a book on Italian architecture and settled upon the chesterfield to read. In no time at all an hour had passed and Mary placed everything back as she had found it, then wandered back to the dining room to find that the noise from the past few days had returned. Mr Langston and Anne were engaging in a lively discussion on Mr Langston's choice of profession.

"You are an educated gentleman, Alex I do not see why you want to do this" Anne was saying and Mr Langston was shaking his head.

"I have no interest in the Law or the Navy or any other occupation my family is keen for me to enter into Anne" he replied looking a little aggravated. Mr Wellfield welcomed Mary to the table as the discussion went on and quietly filled her in to what was happening.

"Mr Langston is going into industry Miss Bennet, he is investing with a local manufacturer". Mr Wellfield whispered, so not to disrupt the conversation.

"And is that not a good choice for him?" Mary asked, having no idea about the textile industry but could see the worried expression Anne wore as she argued with her friend.

"Well, you can never guarantee prosperity when you invest, but I know that Langston fully understands the risks. He has spent considerable amounts of time involving himself in the local industry and has gained a good understanding of what he is getting into" Mr Wellfield replied, still whispering and Mary could feel the warmth of his breath tickle her ear. She sat a little forward and listened to their conversation.

"We are living on the edge of a new age Anne, the world is changing and here is where it is all happening" he began and Mary could see true excitement in Mr Langston's eyes as he talked.

"I don't intent to just invest Anne, I intend to get involved, I want to earn my fortune not inherit it and this is my opportunity". he claimed and then directed himself at Mary.

"You should see the wonders of these machines that can do the job of ten men. They are quite a thing to behold. The noise in these places is astounding" he threw his arms out as he talked trying to put emphasis on what he had witnessed. Mary couldn't help but smile at his exuberance.

"What is your opinion on all this Mary?" Anne asked across the table.

"I'm sure I don't know what my opinion is. I know very little about the textile industry, not nearly enough to comment on". Mary said looking back to Anne.

"Well, all you need to know is that it is dirty and smelly and no place for a lady" she said, as though that was all that mattered in making a decision.

"I do not think that can be completely true. The very little I have read seems to suggest that many of these factories are family run businesses, so there must be many ladies living such lives". Mary replied and abruptly ended the discussion around the table, leaving Anne frowning for not taking her side in the debate. Lunch was light but very enjoyable, cold meats, cheese and homemade chutney. The children sat next to Anne and their presence stopped any return to disagreeable conversation. Mr Wellfield seemed a little down when Mary informed him they would have to leave mid afternoon, allowing them to make good time on the road back to Lancashire, before the sun set and she felt sad to be leaving so soon herself.

Mr Wellfield excused himself for a short while after lunch with a little business to attend to and the children had acquired Anne's services in playing garden games. Mary took that to be a good time to take a stroll out to the woods, where she could once again imagine what it would be like to live on such an estate. One foot was barely out of the door when she heard Mr Langston's voice behind her.

"Would you mind some company?" he asked and although Mary wanted the solitude, she had no reason to deny him. There was a change in the air and Mary could see darkened clouds rolling in over the dales. It appeared that the good weather was about to break.

"Thank you for your comments at the dining table" Mr Langston said after a few moments of silence, to which Mary informed him she did not do it to pick sides. He smiled at her thankful never the less. She observed that he seemed to need some vindication of his risky choice in occupation. It made her wonder why he always seemed to go against what is expected of him.

"Why is it that you want to rebel against everything? Your occupation, your behaviour, the way you dress. Mary asked intrigued by his motives

"I wouldn't call it rebellion, I just do not intend on settling on something I have no interest in. And what is wrong with the way I dress?" he said a little put out by her comment. She pointed out the looseness of his neck tie, his unkempt hair and the fact that she had never seen in wear a hat.

"I wear a hat Mary when absolutely necessary, but you may have noticed my height. When I do wear a hat I feel as tall as a town house. There is only so much standing out in a crowd I like to do Miss Bennet". Mary gave him a little apologetic smile at criticising his attire, but still waited for him to provide an answer to why he chose to challenge societies rules.

Mr Langston seemed to look away into the distance considering his answer. After a good few minutes he cleared his throat to speak, but remained studying the hills and grey clouds instead of looking at Mary.

"When I was a young man, 16 to be exact. I fell in love. I know it sounds silly at such a young age but I did". he began and Mary could tell this was something he found difficult to talk about.

"At that age I was a model gentleman of society. Good manners and unquestionable conduct. I had my life planned out and everything was just how it should be. Then on a beautiful summers day, the girl I loved, fell from her horse whilst out riding. She hit her head badly and never recovered" Mr Langston paused and cleared his throat once more. Mary could see that this was painful for him to talk about. She had heard the story before. Maria Lucas had once told her of the terrible accident to befall her cousin Sarah Haworth. The girl Alex was speaking about was Anne and James' sister. Mary suddenly had an understanding of his closeness to that family.

"After she was gone, all I could think about was the opportunities I had missed because of societies rules. I had not told Sarah how much I loved her. I did not get the chance to hold her in my arms, I never got the chance to feel her lips against my own". he chanced a look over at Mary and she could see the slightest glisten to those blue eyes of his. She watched as he pulled himself together and concluded the tale.

"At the young age of 16, I realised that regrets from my inactions would always be greater than the regrets of my actions, and I have vowed that I would not let society dictate what I do. If you do not take your opportunities when you have them, you might not get a chance later" he said, his final words sounding like a lecture to Mary. It was a lot to take in and she slowly processed what he had said. She perfectly understood now why he acted the way he did, but his words had made her think about her own life and all the missed opportunities she had experienced.

Those words ' _Regrets from my inactions would always be greater than the regrets of my actions'_

Could that really be true?

She felt a drop of water fall from the sky, a reminder that rain was coming even though the dark clouds still seemed a distance away.

"Those girls in the Lake District, that presumed you had some attachment to them. Were they worth the risk Mr Langston?" she said, as though she needed that piece of information to complete a puzzle in her head.

"Yes it was worth it. If I hadn't been sent home from the Lake District when I was, then I may never have met you" he grinned, but Mary seemed to be absorbed in fitting together all the pieces of a puzzle.

"Did you kiss those girls in the lake district?" she asked and Mr Langston stopped walking, forcing Mary to stop as well. His brow furrowed wondering why she wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Yes Mary, I kissed them" he honestly replied, that devilish crooked smile making Mary wonder if that was all he had done with those ladies.

"Where on Earth are you going with these questions?" he asked, a little worry evident in his tone. A thousand 'what if's' were passing through Mary's head about her own life. What if Mr Wellfield did not make her an offer of marriage, What if she never got married to anyone, what if she never experienced any kind of love. The list of questions seemed endless.

"What is it Mary, what ever are you thinking?" he almost demanded.

"I... I have never been kissed" Mary eventually replied, in a quiet manner, half hoping that Alex had not heard. He laughed a little at her words, not sure if she was teasing him, but stopped quickly upon seeing her serious expression.

"Would you kiss me?" She asked, her eyes large with fear of her own request. Mary noted the sudden terrified look on his face. There was no doubt he was thinking he was about to get into another 'Lake District' situation and Mary needed to put his mind at rest.

"Mr Langston, please listen to me for a moment. This is not a romantic request. We are friends, nothing more. I have never experienced a kiss from a gentleman and wish to know what it is like, in case I do not get another opportunity" she said, making the whole request sound like a business agreement.

"You will have plenty of opportunities to be kissed Mary" he said kindly.

"But what if I do not?"

"Of course you will" he replied.

"But what if I do not, Alex?" she said a little more desperately. Once again they seemed to be at an impasse. She could not see how he could deny her request, after his little speech about taking chances. Mr Langston stared at her, taking an age to consider her proposal, his mind clearly fighting to make the right decision. Then in true Langston fashion, he decided to throw caution to the wind and leaned down to press his lips against hers.

Mary stood immobile accepting his advance, feeling warm lips touch her own. The kiss did not last long and she felt him lightly pull on her bottom lip as his mouth released hers. She felt a pleasant tingling sensation in her chest at the experience.

"Thank you. That was.....very.....nice" she smiled a little goofily, but saw an expression on him that she had never witnessed before. It unnerved her a little. The blue of his eyes had darkened and looked a little fierce as they fixed upon her. It was hard to explain but they had a kind of....hunger to them. Before she could comment, Alex had seized hold of her waist and pulled her to him.

She felt his lips upon hers once more, but it was different. They weren't still and stiff as before , but slowly moved against hers. Mary mirrored his actions with her own lips and felt the warmth and softness of his mouth as it opened a little further.

It was such a heady experience. The tingling in her chest spread right down to her toes, but there was something more than just the kiss. Mary was extremely aware of the hand he had placed on her waist. She could feel his bodyheat radiating though the layers of dress fabric, where he touched her. Every squeeze and pull he periodically bestowed was felt, sending the whole side of her body numb from his intimate touch.

The moment seem to stretch on with no end nearing, until one overzealous tug on her waist drew a small gasp from her lips, which brought Mr Langston back to the present and he abruptly pulled away from her. The sudden distance between them seem to catapult a mass of confused thoughts around Mary's head. She peered up at Mr Langston who looked terrified at his own actions.

"My God, Mary, I'm so sorry, please forgive me" he muttered, but Mary struggled to concentrate. It was supposed to be a small simple kiss, but that felt like so much more to Mary. It felt passionate. But how was she supposed to know, when she had nothing to compare it to. Was she reading to much into the situation? She touched her lips and felt another tingle flow through her body.

"Mr Lan....Mr...." she tried to talk. Wanting to make sense of what had happened, but she couldn't seen to pull enough breath through her lungs. The fear in Mr Langston's eyes suddenly changed to a different kind of panic.

"Mary!... Mary are you well?, I think you need to take a slow deep breath" he said watching her struggling to breathe. He advanced a step towards her, but the action only made her think to that warm hand on her waist and it sent another numbing feeling back down her body. It was all too confusing, it was all too much. Mary heard a distant ringing in her ears as she felt another drop of rain fall. Her skin suddenly felt cold and slowly everything faded to black.

Mary did not feel the heavens open and the cold rain soak her to the bone in seconds.

She did not feel Mr Langston's arms catch her as she fell unconscious to the ground.

She did not feel the warmth of his chest against her cheek, when he lifted her into his arms. Nor did she hear the cursed words he used, as he hurried back to the house in the rain.

And she didn't hear the fear in his voice as he prayed aloud that he hadn't caused her any damage.

Mary Bennet would surely be angry with herself when she awoke. One kiss from Alexander Langston had caused her to faint. How would she ever live that down?


	7. Leaving Lancashire

Mary Bennet awoke to blurry vision and a sensation of feeling both hot and cold. She could see figures hovering but couldn't make out their features.

"I can not see!" she croaked, a little panic obvious in her voice. A moment later she felt the warm soft hands of Mr Wellfield, as he helped push spectacles up the bridge of her nose, taking care to wrap the ends around her ears. The act brought him into perfect clarity. His calming smile and those somewhat sad eyes, letting her know that she was safe. Mary glanced down at herself, unsure how she came to be lying on a chaise longue in front of a roaring fire.

"W...why am I all wet?" she tentatively enquired, looking at her soaking clothes underneath a thick blanket that had been wrapped tightly around her. The wet clothes were surely the reason she felt so cold and in contrast to the heat from the fire warming one side of her face.

"You fainted by the woods and Langston carried you to the house, but you caught a fair amount of rain on the way" Mr Wellfield informed her. The mention of Alex brought the whole affair flooding back. Her eyes travelled across the room until they fell upon him standing by the door. He was soaked just as she was, that unkempt hair was stuck to his face from the rain and he shivered from the chill of wet clothes. Their eyes met for a brief second, then Alex looked away. Mary could only describe his expression as one of absolute shame.

"I have called for a physician to check on you Miss Bennet, he will be here presently" Mr Wellfield announced.

"Oh no, I am fine, Please do not trouble yourself" Mary implored, mortified at causing such a fuss over something that was her own foolish fault.

"Nonsense, you will stay right here until we have a professional opinion that you are well. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you" he said then got to his feet and walked towards Mr Langston.

"You had better give me your jacket Langston, I'll see if the servants can get it a little more dry before you have to leave" Mr Wellfield said knowing none of his own jackets would fit the tall frame of Alex as a temporary replacement.  
Mr Langston followed him into the lobby, but Mary could still just about see them as Mr Wellfield helped peel the wet jacket from his back. It stuck to Alex's white shirt underneath and the forceful tugs caused the shirt to rise a little, giving Mary a glimpse of bare skin underneath.

_Oh My!, that made her feel light-headed once more._

"Mary are you feeling unwell again" concerned words came from Anne, who had noted her friends cheeks suddenly grow pale. Mary hadn't even noticed Anne's presence until the moment and she quickly assured her friend she was fine. Anne was holding some clothes for Mary to change into, but Mr Wellfield had insisted they wait until the doctor had been before she could move.

"These are Celia's clothes, she's brought them down for you" Anne said, but Mary looked puzzled and it took her a few moments to remember that Celia was the children's governess. Mary had only met her briefly that morning, shortly after arriving at Greenhill Park. Before Mary had time to talk to Anne any longer, the physician had arrived and brusquely entered the room with Mr Wellfield and Mr Langston in tow. The medical professional wasted no time in poking and prodding Mary, whilst asking her a string of endless questions.

Have you eaten enough today?, Have you done anything over strenuous?, Were you feeling unwell previous to the incident?

Mary shook her head to every question, praying he was not able to work out the real reason for her little episode. With an assessment made, the doctor stood with his back to Mary and directed his conclusions to Mr Wellfield. It annoyed Mary a little that this man did not feel fit to inform her directly about her own health, but there was little she could do.

"She seems well enough, there appears no underlying reason for the incident. Women generally have an imbalance that causes them on occasion to feel light-headed. I have seen it happen many times before" he said.

"It might be prudent for her to rest a while before making any sort of journey, and I strongly recommend she gets out of those wet clothes before she catches cold too" he said then bid everyone a good day. With the new information Mr Wellfield took charge of the situation.

"Miss Bennet I think you should rest here the night just to be safe, the hour is moving on and the weather does not seem to be improving. The journey back to Lancashire in these conditions would not be a pleasant one. I am sure Miss Haworth would stay with you" He looked over at Anne who nodded her consent. He then turned to Mr Langston."

"I take it you will still be travelling back tonight?" he asked the tall gentleman.

"I must, I have business to attend to that can not wait I'm afraid" Alex answered and Mary saw that he was wearing a dry shirt that must belong to Mr Wellfield as it was too short in the arms, but she was sure it would go unnoticed when his jacket was back on.

"Fine, then you can inform the Haworth's what has happened and that they will follow on tomorrow" Mr Wellfield instructed and Alex agreed to the request. Once left alone in the room, Anne helped Mary out of the wet clothes and into the dress that Celia had left. She sat close to the fire and allowed the warmth to heat her body and dry the damp edges of hair. Anne excused herself leaving Mary to herself, so she could rest for a while.

Rest was the last thing Mary was able to do. Her mind was reeling with all that had happened. She had kissed Alex. And she had instigated it. A wave of embarrassment flowed through her at the memory. They had managed to create yet another secret between them, to accompany their fake introduction at the Pemberley summer ball and the evening she spent being Catherine Rushton from Cornwall. He had the ability to make her act completely against her nature.

Mary recalled once offering prayer for the ladies who would inevitably get caught up in Mr Langston's whirlwind. She could not believe that she had become one of them. Mary half wished she had never come to Lancashire, so she could be saved from these situations that were praying heavily on her mind. By the time Mary had joined the others in the drawing room, Mr Langston had left and she was thankful. They seemed incapable of looking each other in the eye, as though they have been caught up in some childish prank and trying to avoid detection.

At the table Anne sat with Celia 'the governess' and Mr Wellfield. The children had retreated to bed and apparently Celia often accompanied Mr Wellfield in an evening. They were playing cards and although Mary disliked the past time, she thought it good manners to join in. Mary felt that games were frivolous and time wasted that could be spent improving one self. Reading improved the mind, while playing the piano or even embroidery was preferable, as it involved developing a skill that was useful. Cards did none of these things.

Celia was a stern-faced lady, similar in years to Mary. She looked more than capable of keeping two young children in place, but it wasn't long before Mary could see a gentleness to her and discovered she was great company. She spoke well but had a strong northern accent from being educated locally. She spoke three different languages and seemed to have exceptional knowledge of British History. As terrible as playing cards was as a past time, it did manage to distract Mary from her thoughts. She had gone at least two hours without thinking about that man Langston. It helped that Mr Wellfield was so engaging. He entertained the ladies with stories from his younger days in Italy before he married.

"Mary you must play the piano for us, I am to understand that you play beautifully" Mr Wellfield said after a while and it was the first time Mary felt uncomfortable in his presence.  
In her younger years she longed to play in public, but after years of slighting remarks it was no longer something she enjoyed doing. The morning the Haworth's caught her playing in their home had been an embarrassing experience.

"I'm sorry, I do not like to play in public" she said and Mr Wellfield did not push her, she presumed the fear showing on her face had stopped him.

"I think whatever Anne has told you about my playing, was exaggerated" she added and Mr Wellfield and Anne glanced at each other.

"It was not Anne that told me how well you played Miss Bennet" Mr Wellfield said with a little smile, but he didn't get chance to finish as Anne had played an exceptional hand of cards and shrieked with delight at her own fortune.

The evening remained a relaxed affair. The noisiest occurrence of the evening besides Anne's outburst, was the appalling weather hammering against the windows. Even Anne who was usually so high spirited seemed at peace as Mr Wellfield told tales of his adventures. It proved to be a most enjoyable time. Mary rose early after a goodnight's sleep, feeling a lot clearer about the previous days events. She had asked Mr Langston to kiss her and he had obliged as a friend. There was nothing more to read into. Her reaction to it had been....unfortunate but what was done, was done and that was the end of it.

She wandered down the stairs to look in that wonderful library once more. The sun was rising through the window and sending beams of early morning light across the shelves. Mary took the book she'd been reading previously and continued where she had left off. Every time she'd settle down to a passage something seemed to interrupt her flow.

It was a while but Mary discovered what the problem was. It was too quiet. The idea made her laugh at first, she was constantly trying to find serenity in her life and now she had it and it was too much. It seemed Mary was best able to concentrate and feel at peace, when there was some infernal background noise. All those years listening to her mother shouting for the housekeeper, or Lydia giddily laughing had helped her concentrate. Even more recently with Anne and James' high spirited behaviour had done the trick. It was like the ticking of a clock, that you no longer notice until it stops and the quiet is deafening.

She didn't have the time to contemplate what that could mean for Mr Wellfield walked into the room.

"I knew this is where I would find you" he said sitting by her side and casting his eye over her choice of books.

"We are about to have breakfast and then afterwards I think it is time to start your journey. The weather seems to be holding for now, so it's best to get on the road before it has a chance to change it's mind" he said and sighed looking sadly around the room.

"It has been a pleasure to have you here Miss Bennet, I wish it could have been longer, I find you to be very good company" he added and Mary found she couldn't help but blush at his words. Celia entered the room as they spoke and informed Mr Wellfield that his children wished to speak to him. Mary assured him she would follow for breakfast as soon as she put the books away. Placing the book on Italian architecture back on the shelf, thoughts of Mr Wellfield words happily replayed in her head. _'I find you to be very good company_.' She pictured his face and those sad eyes, then something suddenly dawned on her. His eyes always lifted a little when Celia came in the room.

Everything quickly fell into place in Mary's mind. Anne and the Haworth's and even Mr Langston on occasion had lead Mary to believe that Mr Wellfield cared for her enough to possibly make a proposal. But they were wrong, she was sure of it now. They all believed a widower with two young children needed a wife, but the more she thought about it, the more she saw it wasn't true.

Mr Wellfield did enjoy her company, but she had failed to notice until now how often his thoughts and stories centred around his late wife. She was very much still part of his life in spirit. He was not about to go out and find somebody else to love. As for needing someone to me a mother to his children, Celia more than fitted the bill. It was clear that he held her in high regard and enjoyed her company just as much as anyone else. There was already a family of sorts at Greenhill Park and they really didn't need anyone else joining the unit, to improve on what was there.

Mary took a minute to contain the disappointment she felt and then left the beautiful library to take breakfast.

The rest of Mary's stay in Lancashire went by so fast. She agreed to keep in touch with Mr Wellfield by correspondence and they parted ways as good friends. Anne and James had made her climb the great hill once more and eventually told her the tales of the famous witch trials, she'd heard Mr Langston once mention.

Peter Sykes had called on the Haworth's on more than one occasion. Claiming to be there on business, but Mary suspected that he had taken a shine to Anne, after the evening at the concert they spent together. He was a superior gentleman, who held himself in much the same way as Mr Darcy, but he seemed pleasant enough on his visits. Mary wouldn't be surprised if at some time in the future, she received word of a match between them.

It wasn't until her last day did she see Mr Langston again. He had been very busy with work and had been unable to come sooner apparently. They had not spoken since the day in the woods at Greenhill Park and there was a certain awkwardness between them. Anne had left them together in the sitting room, while she had gone to endure none of Mary's cases had been left behind. Mr Langston looked around to ensure they were alone before he began to speak but Mary beat him to it.

"How are you finding the world of manufacturing Mr Langston?" she asked politely and watched as he rested a hand across his forehead for a moment.

"It is...hard work Mary, but I am finding my way" he replied and appeared a little harassed with his new venture. He peered over to her and she knew he was about to bring up the kiss.

"I am so sorry for any grievance I have caused you Mary" he said, saying her name gently, unsure if he was still welcome to use it. Mary shook her head waving off the apology.

"Anything that happened was as much my fault as yours Alex. I should never have put you in such a situation" she said, but knew that he wouldn't accept that it wasn't entirely his fault.

"I feel I have been a bad influence on you" he resolved and made Mary think about that for a moment. She had certainly not been her self since arriving in Lancashire. Acting in ways she had never done before and it was mostly because of him. He was a handsome man who knew how to get what he wanted, and she, like so many others had been trapped by his charms. She looked up at him.

"Yes I think you have been a bad influence" she replied, a small smile escaping, showing him that she did not condemn him for that.

"I certainly will never forget my visit to Lancashire" she added.

"That is because I am utterly unforgettable Miss Bennet" he replied, his smile beaming with over confidence. Mary laughed at that, which seemed to make Mr Langston smile even more.

"There I have it at last" he declared.

"A 'Mary Bennet' smile here, in Lancashire" he said, then took hold of her hand, bringing it to his lips and lightly kissing her knuckles.

"I am so glad that I made your acquaintance Miss Mary Bennet of Hertfordshire and I wish you a safe journey home. Please give my regards to the Lucas'" he said then turned to leave. Mary watched as the lofty gentleman with the dirty blonde hair, crooked smile and bright blue eyes disappeared into the distance and she wondered if she would ever meet him again.


	8. Standing from the Shadows

Piano music echoed off the walls at Longbourn as Mary played to an empty house. She had been back in Hertfordshire for five months and had tried to get back to her old life, but something had changed. She had changed. Playing music to nobody was no longer enjoyable, Mary wanted people to hear.

She had been waiting around for someone to notice her. To offer a comfortable life and take her away from her childhood home. But that was looking less likely every year. She believed that allowing her life to continue down its current path, would only lead to her becoming a burden to her family. It was time to start thinking about her future. Mary needed something in her life that challenged her. Maybe teaching, she had no qualifications but surely she could school basic education to the local children in Meryton. Maybe even receive a wage for her services. She couldn't deny that marriage wasn't still desirable. Mary longed to be part of someone else's life, find somewhere she belonged. She wanted to run a home and have a family, but she needed to be practical. Those things were not happening for her and teaching would give her life meaning.

It wasn't long before Mary have gained a position in town. The class size was very small, most children were involved in local farming work, but the few she had, she taught basic reading and writing. It was enjoyable and rewarding and occupied her mind long enough to stop from dwelling on things in her life that may never happen.

One bright morning Mary sat in the parlour with her mother planning the next lessons. Mrs Bennet sat quietly embroidering a cushion. Hill, the maid, brought the daily post to the table and Mary discovered she had a letter. She eagerly opened it, recognising the writing on the envelope. It was from Mr Wellfield. They had corresponded on occasion and his letters always brought her joy. She read the letter, a smile slowly forming on her face making her mother question the contents.

"It is from Mr Wellfield Mama, he is travelling to Hertfordshire for his niece's wedding and asked if he could call upon us while in the county" Mrs Bennet looked blankly for a moment and Mary had to remind her who Mr Wellfield was.

"You met him when he came to dine with the Haworth's last winter" she said and Mrs Bennet seem to hold herself a little straighter, remembering the respectable man in question.

"Oh yes, yes, if he has come all this way to visit with you of course he will be welcome at Longbourn, I shall go an inform your father of the news" she said and stood up to leave the room.

Mr Wellfield arrived not only to be greeted by Mary but by her parents, Kitty and Kitty's new husband as well. It would seem that there was a full house at Longbourn again.  
They dined together in the evening exchanging stories of home. Kitty's husband, Mr Balshaw spoke about possible deployment of the regiment abroad, which seemed to upset Kitty and they quickly changed the subject. Mr Wellfield informed them about the changing landscape in the North, with the expansion of manufactories in many of the towns. Mary spoke about her teaching in Meryton and Mrs Bennet informed them of Maria Lucas' possible engagement, to a businessman from London.

The hour became late but Mary was insistent that Mr Wellfield saw her father's study and the collection of books within. It was not a patch on the library at Greenhill, but it had become one of Mary's favourite places over the past few years. Mr Wellfield looked across at the books, taking time to peruse the subjects on show. He spoke to Mary as he did. Telling her about Anne and James and what was happening in their lives. Mary sat and listened as he walked the room. His calming timbre leaving a warm feeling inside her chest. He stopped to sit beside her and seemed nervous for a moment.

"I must confess something to you Miss Bennet" he suddenly said and that warm feeling quickly started to ebb.

"There was a moment when you visited Greenhill Park that I had considered asking you to be my wife" he pronounced, quickly looking at Mary to gauge her reaction.

She was not sure how to react. The news had come as a shock. Mary had managed to convince herself all this time, that Anne's constant remarks about Mr Wellfield's feelings for her were unfounded. But maybe there had been something there after all. She took a deep breath and remembered there must have been a reason why the proposal was only ever 'considered' and never carried out.

"May I ask why you did not ask me? Mary asked nervously, hoping the reason to be something she could remedy and help better her chances at marriage in the future. Mr Wellfield took hold of her hand, sensing from her words she imagined it to be her fault that he had not offered and set about putting her mind at ease.

"I realised that the proposal would have been for entirely selfish reasons. I am still very much in love with my late wife, but thought the children deserved a mother figure in their lives. We got on so well and have such in common I thought you could fill that role". he said and for a moment Mary did not see what was so wrong with that notion. She could be happy living a life with Mr Wellfield.

"Something suddenly became clear while you were visiting me. You are young and deserve to marry for love. I could not stand in your way, for I know how important love is" he said. Mary felt her stomach drop for a moment. The constant mention of love was becoming too much. Did nobody understand that she may never find love and if she lived her life waiting for it, then she could well be left all alone.

"Would you have accepted if I had asked?" he pondered out loud and Mary actually took a minute to consider this. She was shocked at her own discovery.

"If you would have asked me prior to visiting Greenhill Park, I would have readily accepted, but I saw what you have at home. You already have a mother figure in Celia and it is clear you have her companionship. There really was no place for me there" she replied, a little sad at her own conclusion. Mr Wellfield seemed to lean back a little thinking about his relationship with Celia for the first time. She watched the realisation in his eyes, that he had all that he needed already in his life. She felt happy for him but sad for her missed opportunity. He took hold of her other hand so that he held both in his.

"You are important to me Miss Bennet and I want you to know if there is anything you ever require, you must come to me. You are always able to count on my help if you need it" he said. She smiled as best she could and nodded to his kind offer. They stayed in the library maybe another half hour until it was time he made his farewell and headed back to his niece's house and from there, back to Yorkshire the following day.

* * *

 

Three weeks had passed since Mr Wellfield's visit. She had received another letter from him ensuring that their friendship was still flourishing. She was happy to still have him in her life and felt no animosity at what could have been. He wrote of visiting again in the summer with Anne and James who would visit with the Lucas'. Mary wished their visit could have been sooner. The Lucas' had planned a lavish Ball and she was required to attend even though she still did not enjoy such exuberant displays.

Upon entering the home of the Lucas' Mary had searched around for Maria hoping to find a friend for the evening but it proved hard to find anyone within the large crowd of faces. She reverted back to a familiar spot by the wall, hoping that eventually she would see Maria Lucas pass by.

Mary was happy to see Elizabeth there with Mr Darcy. It had been sometime since she had seen her sister and it was a welcome sight. They spoke for a while and Elizabeth had commented on how much Mary had grown and how well she was looking. Mary noticed how well Elizabeth had taken to a better class of living. She held herself a little taller and more stiffly. Her dresses were more extravagant than the simple cream muslins she favoured at Longbourn. She embodied all that a Mrs Darcy of Pemberley should be.

Jane was there also with Mr Bingley. They visited Longbourn quite often, as they lived within reasonable distance and Jane had always been her mothers favourite. Mary had spotted Charlotte Collins somewhere in the crowd and was sure that her husband was close by, probably trying to engage Mr Darcy in conversation.

It was then that something caught Mary's eye and could not believe she had not seen him earlier, for he stood head and shoulders above the crowd. Mr Langston was across the room looking straight at her with sparkling blue eyes reminiscent of the first evening they met. He sauntered casually through the crowds towards her.

"Good evening Mary" he said and she felt that familiar flutter in her stomach from his deep tones and slight accent that seemed more pronounced now he was no longer in the North. She was unable to acknowledge the greeting, as Mr Bingley had approached.

"Langston, what the devil are you doing all the way down here?" he asked excitedly.

"I am visiting with the Lucas' on my way back home from London" he replied.

"And you already know Miss Bennet here. When did you first become aquainted" Mr Bingley asked.

"Pemberley!" they both answered together and Mr Langston gave her one of his devilish grins, in approval of her joining in on a joke she once had been so upset over. Mary found herself blushing a little.

"When at Pemberley?, I do not recall a time...." Mr Bingley asked, a little confused but Mr Langston placed a reassuring arm on his shoulder and turned him a way from Mary.

"You know it is such a complicated story, I would much rather meet this wonderful wife of yours I have heard so much about" Alex said, yet again managing to avoid detection as a liar. Maria Lucas caught up with Mary as she watched Alex chat to Jane and Elizabeth in the distance. Maria tried to engage Mary in conversation, but she struggled to answer as she was trying to overhear Mr Darcy speaking to Bingley.

"What is the story with this Langston fellow?" Darcy asked and Mr Bingley knew what his friends concerns were.

"Do not worry yourself, Darcy. He has been known to be a little wild but I know him to be a good man. He has helped my family out in the past and will always have my friendship." Mr Bingley said but Darcy seemed unconvinced.

"He is not a Wickham, if that is what you are thinking. Wickham was a rogue, someone who spent their life pretending to be someone they are not. Hiding their true despicable nature under a façade of good manners and gentlemanly behaviour, Mr Alexander Langston maybe a little rough around the edges, but what you see, is very much what you get. There are no hidden depths to that man, you can rest assured". Mary was unable to hear anymore as Maria was needing her attention and she followed her towards an area where music was being played. It was a while before she saw Mr Langston again.

"Come walk with me for a while?" he said, coming up behind her and whispering the command into her ear, causing her to jump a little at the unexpected intrusion. He weaved through the crowds and Mary followed until they stepped out of the patio doors into the garden. It was a chilly spring evening and the breeze was slowly gathering weight into a full-blown gale. Tendrils of hair whipped wildly as she stepped out into the open.

"At last I get to talk to you" he announced into the quiet evening air. They took a couple of steps further in to the garden, the noise of the guests slowly starting to dim as they increased their distance.

"I have heard rumours that Mr Wellfield has made you an offer of marriage" he said smirking, as though the idea of it being true was preposterous. The image of her conversation in the study with Mr Wellfield filled her thoughts for a moment and Mr Langston took the lack of a response to mean there was some truth it the gossip.

The smirk vanished quickly.

"Has he made you an offer? Are you going to accept him?" Alex asked not giving Mary the time to answer either question. She watched as he suddenly grew agitated, running his hands through his hair as he tried to calm himself.

"You can not marry him Mary!" he insisted.

Until that moment Mary was about to tell Mr Langston that the rumours were false. More than likely started by her own mother who had been excited at the idea of a distinguished gentleman taking time to call upon her last unmarried daughter, but Alex's reaction had angered her. Why was he against her marrying him,? Did he not think her good enough for his friend?"

"Why can I not marry him?" she said.

"He is not right for you Mary, he is too old and would not challenge you enough" he commented and Mary thought it bad that he should talk about his friend in such a manner.

"He is a very good man, who is intelligent and worldly and could offer me a very good life" she answered.

"But he does not love you and you do not love him" Alex almost shouted and Mary could sense his frustration from hearing the short hard vowels of the Northern accent creep into his words. And there was that notion of love again that was starting to cause Mary pain every time someone suggested it. She felt a gust of wind whip around them as they continued their disagreement.

"How is it you think you know how I feel about Mr Wellfield?" Mary said, affronted by his tone. Alex took a step away a little panic in his eyes.

"Do...do you love him?" he asked and seemed fearful of the answer.

Mary thought for a while. She loved the idea of being married to someone like Mr Wellfield, she most definitely loved his beautiful library, but realised that she could love him with a sort of brotherly affection but not in a romantic way.

"No, I do not love him" she finally replied and saw Alex almost deflate from a breath he had been holding.

"Love is not the only reason to get married. Unless I wish to be a continued burden to my family, I must accept that love is not an option and look for a good match in other ways" she said with confidence, while pushing her spectacles further up her nose. Mr Langston took a step closer, watching strands of her hair dance around in the wind.

"Mary, I do not understand, why would love not be an option for you?" he asked genuinely ignorant of the reasons why, but his question upset Mary. The reason was obvious to her and she thought it cruel that he expected her to say the reasons out loud.

"Because I am very plain Mr Langston, with no real accomplishments to recommend me, I prefer my own company to others and when I do try to gain people's attention, I tend to render myself a little ridiculous. I know this to be true about myself so it must be more than apparent to others" Mary said, unable to look him in the eyes from feeling a little exposed.

When she did finally get the courage to look up, Alex looked exasperated. He took hold of her arms gripping them tightly and pulled her over to a stone shelter, just out of the way of the growing wind.

"Upon my word Mary Bennet but you are far from plain. You wear a mask, I will grant you that, but it is entirely of your own doing" he said and she felt him ease a little on his grip.

"Those eyes of yours that you hide behind spectacles, sparkle more brightly than those of your sister Elizabeth and your smile that is rarely bestowed upon the world, is more wonderful than any I have witnessed from Mrs Jane Bingley. You claim to render your self ridiculous, but I have had many a conversation with you that was more engaging and intelligible than any I have had with gentleman scholars. And lastly your hair...." Alex paused as his hand reached up to tuck a loose strand around her ear. He couldn't finish the thought and Mary could not know, that he was remembering the evening of the concert, when he saw all her curls fall graciously about her face. He cleared his throat and looked straight into her eyes.

"In short Mary, you are of the opinion that you are outshone by all your sisters, where as I see it, you have been born with the best qualities from each of them and it you ever decide to step out from behind their shadows, you would surely have every man falling in love with you".

Mary was astounded, she looked into his eyes, barely able to breathe at his lecture. He was stood so close that she could feel his laboured breaths in the air between them. He did not possess that crooked smile, nor that devilish twinkle in his eyes. Alex's expression was resolute, as though those words had been the most important ever spoken. They stood that way for a while. She could feel a charged atmosphere among the whirling winds, that seemed to amplify the growing silence between them. Her mind was a mass of confused thoughts. But in that moment all she wanted was for him to kiss her, just as he had done, that day in the woods. Mary wanted to feel the sensation that only he had been able to give her, but he stood unmoving.

Mary bravely lifted her hand to touch his face and managed to make the slightest contact against a stubbly cheek, when he quickly pulled away. The spell seemed broken and Mr Langston took several steps away from her. She thought she read his mind at that moment. He was suddenly wondering how he had managed to be attracted momentarily to the uninteresting Mary Bennet. And he had now come to his senses and looking for an escape.

"I...I am late. I....I should have been readying myself to return home over an hour ago. I must leave you I'm afraid". he said and Mary noticed that through his embarrassment he was struggling to string a sentence together. There was nothing she could say at that moment, but curtsy and allow him to leave.

Mary stood under the stone shelter alone with an unfamiliar feeling in her chest. Although she had not experienced it before, she was pretty sure what it was. As much as she wanted to continue to deny the feeling, Mary finally have to admit to herself as she watched that tall blonde gentleman disappearing from sight, that the feeling was love. She was in love with Alexander Langston and watching him walk away from her, was so very painful.


	9. A Place Called Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here were are at the end of the story. Thank you to those who have taken the time to read it. It's short and sweet, as I've never been good at the longer stories. I hope you enjoy it, and Thanks again.

Mrs Bennet and Jane sat in the sitting room pouring over wallpaper patterns to decorate the sun room at the Bingley's home. They had been at it for hours, Mary sat between them trying to join in. She had no interest in bird prints or flowery images but she needed a distraction from her own thoughts.

"Mary!....Mary, what do you think?" Jane asked her brow furrowing at the way Mary kept staring absently into the distance.

"They are all beautiful" Mary replied automatically hoping that she had given an acceptable response to a question she had not heard.

"You seem terribly out of sorts, is anything the matter?" Mrs Bennet added and Mary was surprised at the rare moment of concern her mother afforded her.

"I am fine mama" she replied, another automatic response, because in truth she felt anything but fine. Her disorderly thoughts of Alexander Langston just seemed to make her more and more angry. From the moment they met at the Worth Hall Ball, she knew he was trouble. So, why after all this time had she conceded to his charms? Mary felt no better than those ladies he'd caused scandal with in the Lake District.

Had he used the same methods to seduce those ladies? she wondered. Had he spoken beautiful words to them?, commented on things so personal, that they broke past any armour and reached right into their hearts. She took a minute to remember some of those words.

_"If you step out from behind your sisters shadows, you would surely have everyman falling in love with you"_

That had been the moment Mary realised how she felt. She didn't want everyman falling in love with her, she just wanted him to.

Alex had spoken of her virtues. He had admired her eyes, her smile and her intelligence. Things that she did not believe she possessed, but he had believed them. The manner in which he delivered those words led her to believe he felt more than just friendship towards her. But then he seemed to change his mind and walk away, using an excuse to leave her as quickly as possible. Now all Mary was left with was heartache and she wondered how long it would take before she felt like herself again.

"Mary!" Jane called again, seeing that her sister was once more staring absently into the distance. Mary shook the thoughts away, to see Hill serving tea on the table and trying to present her with a letter. Retrieving the envelope, Mary did not hesitate to open it and read the contents, for it gave her mind something else to do other than debate whether starlings were a better choice of wall pattern than bluebells and daisies.

The letter was from Anne Haworth.

_My dear friend Mary,_

_I have wonderful news. I am to be married to Peter Sykes. I'm sure you imagined this would happen, I know I have wanted it for a long time. I was sure he was the man for me the minute we met at that concert in Yorkshire. Doesn't that evening seem such a long time ago?_

_It is important to me that you attend the wedding. You are missed in Lancashire and Mr Wellfield and Mr Langston often ask after you._

_Speaking of which, please write back if you have seen Alex. He has had some kind of altercation with Mr Wellfield and has disappeared. Mr Wellfield will not comment on its nature, but imagines Alex may have headed in your direction._

_It is bad manners for him to leave without letting anyone know where he is going and I worry for him._

_I will write again soon with more news and I can't wait to see you again in just a few months time._

_Yours sincerely_

_Anne_

Mary read the letter twice and she was ashamed to admit that while the news of her friends engagement was exciting, there was only one paragraph that concerned her. Mr Langston and Mr Wellfield's altercation. What on earth could have happened? Putting pen to paper to formulate a reply, Mary noticed the date on top of the letter. It was dated before the Lucas' party. That was three days ago. It meant that Anne would no longer need to concern herself after Alex's whereabouts, for he surely would have arrived home by now.

What did bother her was that he had never uttered a word about an altercation with Mr Wellfield when they talked at the Lucas' party. He had even told Mr Bingley that he was in town after returning from London. When according to Anne's letter he had come straight to Hertfordshire. The clock chimed over the fireplace bringing Mary back from her thoughts. It's musical strike reminded her that other matters would have to wait because she was needed in Meryton, to continue her teaching to the local children. She dismissed herself from her mother's presence taking the letter with her.

The lesson was shorter than usual, many of the children had been called away to help with the lambing season and to aid in preparing the fields for crop planting. Once the last child had left, Mary set about tidying the room, reverting it back to its original purpose. The hired space belonged to the post office and although it was just a small, musky room, it suited her purpose. She went to the window to let in some much-needed air and looked out to the view of the main street in Meryton. There had been intermittent spring showers all week that had left puddles scattered down the road. One of the puddles had a gentleman's foot standing right in it, she followed the leg upwards to see that the rainy shoe belonged to a certain tall blonde gentlemen, who she believed had returned home to Lancashire three days earlier.

Mary was at the door of the post office before she could finish her breath. He had his back to her, so was not instantly aware of her presence.

"Mr Langston!" she called with shaky breath.

He turned slowly to see her, an expression of guilt across his face. He was holding a bunch of flowers, that Mary was instantly convinced, were for some unsuspecting young lady.

"Good afternoon, Mary" he greeted and for once that charming tone of his did not have any effect on her. Well, hardly any effect on her.

"You are supposed to be in Lancashire Mr Langston, yet here your are" she began, trying to stay calm, but feeling utterly hurt that he had lied to her about leaving. His excuse at the party about being late to return home, had now been confirmed as a lie, jus to get away from her.

"I have just had a letter from Anne Haworth concerned for your whereabouts, and here you have been all the time, attending parties and buying flowers for ladies" She knew her voice sounded choked.

"Mary let me explain..." he began but she was not for listening.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Mr Langston, it seems that you make a habit of telling lies and I do not wish to hear another one" she said.

"Please! Mary.." he begged.

"Does an argument with Mr Wellfield really warrant trekking across country without telling your friends where you have gone. Don't you care about them enough to let them know you are safe" she said, feeling her voice rising slightly.

A concerned Mr Langston walked forward making another effort to speak but Jane had arrived by their sides.

"Good afternoon Mr Langston, I have come to town to meet Mary and accompany her back to Longbourn, will you join us?" she asked, unaware of any issues happening between the two. It was the last thing Mary wanted and quickly offered up an apology on his behalf.

"He can not. Mr Langston was just saying farewell, as he is needed somewhere urgently. Isn't that so Mr Langston?" she said firmly. He looked at her intensely for a minute, a slight anger to his eyes at being pushed away without a chance to explain. But eventually he acknowledged her request and nodded before turning and walking away.

* * *

 

Back at Longbourn Mary had changed ready for dinner. The meal was to be a little earlier than usual, as Jane and Bingley would be travelling home afterwards. The smell of roast beef and potatoes filled the house and Mary was looking forward to the good meal. Mr Bennet and Mr Bingley were taking a walk around the gardens leaving Mary once again in the company of her sister and mother. Thankfully the decorating patterns had been put away and she had barely sat down when Hill abruptly entered the room.

"I am sorry to interrupt ma'am but there is a Mr Langston, who is insistent on speaking to Miss Bennet..." Hill was unable to finish her speech, for Alex had pushed his way into the room. His eyes fixing instantly on Mary.

"Mr Langston, we are just about to sit for dinner, is there anything we can help you with?" Jane asked in a calming manner, trying not to seemed shocked by the rude intrusion. He stood, trying to catch his breath, still holding the flowers from earlier that had since wilted, with many stems now bloom-less and turned to see Jane standing in the room. He seemed taken aback at the sight of other people present. It appeared , he had expected to be alone when he entered the room.

Mary watched as he quickly looked between Jane, Mrs Bennet and herself, still catching his breath and considering his next actions.

"Mr Langston?" Jane prompted again when he failed to provide her with an answer to her question. It was clear that whatever he had come to say, was for Mary alone and not to be overheard by other people. He was considering his options and how urgent his need was. He looked between the three women once more and came to his conclusion.

"To hell with it" he whispered, then address Mary directly.

"Mary Bennet, I want you to be my wife!".

The room seemed to fall silent, even the clock had ceased ticking.

Mary hoped she had heard him wrong, as she was at a complete loss of how to react. She glanced over to her mother, who had such a look of absolute shock,that her reaction was confirmation that he had in fact offered her a proposal.

He advanced forward a step, thrusting what was left of the flowers towards her.

"I want you in my life, to stand by my side" he added, assuming her lack of response, meant she had clearer not understood him earlier. She took the flowers on offer, realising she was the unsuspecting lady he had bought them for, not someone else. A giddy smile grew across her face, until she heard her mothers voice.

"Who is this man making indecent proposals, Mary?" she shrieked around the room, clearly recovered from her earlier moment of shock. Springing into action, Mary gathered herself together and pulled Mr Langston from the room, looking for a place they could talk, before all hell broke loose in the Bennet household. Every room she tried, brought the advancing sounds of Mrs Bennet's battle cry.

"Mr Bennet! Mr Bennet! You must come at once" she shouted through the halls, whilst Jane could be heard trying to calm her. Mary ran down to the kitchen with Alex tagging behind, the smell of roast beef and rosemary filling their senses. She looked frantically around and pushed him towards the pantry.

It was a small space, just large enough to turn around in, but little else. Mary was sure it would give them a few minutes to discuss his actions.

"What was the manner of that proposal?. We can not get married" she said, believing the idea to be impossible.

"Why can we not?, I am unattached, you are unattached, there is nothing stopping us" he replied  and yet again Mary was a little angry at having to explain something that was plainly obvious.

"Mr Langston you are a very handsome gentleman from a prominent family. You are in a position where you could choose from any suitable lady you wish" she said, still hearing her mothers frantic calls around the house.

"If I can choose any lady I wish, why can you not accept that I choose you?" he said angrily, but Mary shook her head that his inability to make sensible decisions. He took hold of her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I believe it was fate that we met that evening at the Worth Hall Ball" he said, causing Mary to smirk at the thought.

"Fate is not the talk of a rational man, Mr Langston" she replied, but that seemed to infuriate Alex even more.

"No, Mary it is the talk of a man in love" he pleaded, then took a moment to calm himself down.

"Tell me you do not love me Mary and I will go" he proposed and waited for her answer. She could not tell him that. Her heart pounded so fiercely with feeling for this man, that it stopped her ability to speak. Alex took her silence as confirmation of her love.  His eyes seemed to catch fire and he suddenly lifted her by the waist, perching her on the edge of an empty shelf of the pantry. The elevation almost brought her up to his height and Alex only had to bow his head slightly to kiss her.

That fire in his eyes, shifted into her body as their lips made contact. She felt the heat of those flames from her head to her toes. His touch was soft and gentle, but the contact felt so much more than the kiss back in the woods. It deepened quickly and even though Mary knew she should be sensible and move to stop it, she couldn't bring her self to do it. His hands wrapped around her waist holding her to the shelf. They felt strong and firm ensuring that she would not fall.

There was no urgency to the attention he laid upon Mary. Even her mother's voice seem to drift away into the distance. Her hand reached for the lapel on his jacket, holding on tight. Ensuring should he wish to back away and leave her once again, that he would not get far. His lips broke contact for a moment and travelled towards her ear. His breath on the side of her neck, sent shivers down her spine.

"Marry me Mary and we can do this for the rest of our lives."

His whispered tones had bewitched her. If he had asked her to sell her soul to the devil, she would have complied in that moment. Taking a deep breath, Mary prepared herself to give him an answer to the proposal,  but was halted by a figure in the doorway.

"What on Earth is going on!?" Mr Bennet's voice boomed as loud as thunder at the scene he was witnessing. It had been no more than just a kiss, but the view had unfortunately looked a little less innocent. Her father stood staring at a man with hands on his daughter. Mary's spectacles were a little skewiff and both their faces were flushed. The pair slowly walked out of the small pantry space, to find Mr Bingley appearing from the side stuttering, trying to calm any potential explosive situation.

"Langston, I..I..I think it's time you left" he said, pulling Alex away as quickly as possible but Mr Langston pulled back,

"I do not have my answer yet" he called, as Mr Bingley tried his best to escort him from the kitchen.

"I will not allow my daughter to marry a man who behaves so recklessly" Mr Bennet boomed once more. Mary jumped at the volume of her father's voice, but she couldn't let Alex go. She still needed some answers and begged her father to let her get them.  
It took some help from Mr Bingley, but eventually agreed that they could stay in the kitchen and Mr Bennet and Mr Bingley would wait just outside the door, which would remain open at all times. She thanked her father and waited for him to leave, then rounded on her suitor.

"I will confess to having feelings for you, but how can I marry someone who has pulled away every time they get close to me? You have caused me heartache Mr Langston, why should I put myself through more of that?" she posed and he came forward to stand closely by.

"I have known ever since that day I heard you play the piano at the Haworth's, that I would fall in love with you, but I kept trying to deny those feelings" he began, trying to keep his voice,low remembering that Mr Bennet was standing by the door.

"I believed I had given my heart away to Sarah Haworth. The pain I felt when she passed, is nothing I ever want to feel again." he paused for a moment, seemingly struggling with his words and Mary felt pain at seeing him that way.

"I was scared Mary. Scared of opening myself up to someone and feeling that way again. It wasn't until I spoke to Mr Wellfield that my opinion changed" he said.

She listened as he explained that he had not argued with Mr Wellfield, only that his friend suggested he had asked Mary to marry him. Alex said, his fear at that moment had changed direction. The fear of losing her to someone else, outweighed the fear of opening his heart to her.

"Fear struck me blind and before I even realised what I was doing, I had travelled half way down the country to see you and find out if it was true" he said.

It occurred to Mary then, that when Mr Wellfield had visited Longbourn he was insistent that she would marry for love. Had he known all this time that Alex was her one? Had he insinuated that a proposal was made, just to force Alex into action?

"I have only one concern about my proposal to you and that is how I make my living. The industrial age is exciting and so involved, but Anne was right when she said it is a dirty and smelly place. It is unlike anything you have ever experienced Mary, It might not be a good home for you..." he was about to continue but Mary stopped him at the word 'home'.

Her trip all those months ago to Lancashire had been an awakening for her. Mary had always observed she didn't feel like she belonged anywhere. There was an empty space inside her, that have never been filled except when she thought about her experiences in Lancashire. The Ball, the Concert, the walk in the woods. She realised there was probably no 'place' that would feel like home, but she had found it instead, within a person.

Alexander Langston, challenged her, gave her confidence and believed in her. She needed him in her life, if she was to have any chance of being happy.

"Mr Langston, I do not care if the Lancashire Mill towns resemble the deepest layers of Hell, having you by my side is all that would matter."

She felt a tear form in her eye at the emotion she suddenly felt. Her words were as good as an acceptance of his proposal. Mary's heart swelled within her chest, threatening to cause her to pass out again, when she truly realised that for the first time in her life, she was wanted and was loved.

Mr Langston turned upon hearing a shuffle by the door and saw Mr Bennet's stern face. No words were spoken between them, but it was clear that the two needed to have a conversation. She watched as her potential fiancé turned away and followed Mr Bennet to his study, trying to overcome the last barrier. She was sure, the time Alex was in that room was the longest she had ever lived through. Mary kept smiling to her self as she thought about all that had happened that day and found herself blushing thinking about his words.

" _Marry me Mary and we can do this for the rest of our lives"_

A shiver of excitement travelled along her neck at the thought.

Alex exited the study looking tired and harassed and for a moment, Mary felt her stomach drop in fear. He walked over and looked down at her. She held her breath. Then in a fluid motion he was down on his knee, his eyes beginning  to twinkle.

"Miss Bennet, would you do me the greatest honour of consenting to become my wife?"

Mary laughed aloud knowing that this very proper proposal, was one of her fathers stipulations. She glanced over at her father, who nodded his approval.

She whispered to Alex through giggles "How did you ever get him to consent?"

Mr Langston just looked up at her. Those blue eyes twinkling and that crooked smile growing across his face, as he gave her a wink and she understood.

"I accept your proposal Mr Langston, I fear there is no other choice against a man that can charm himself in an out of every possible situation" she said beaming with joy. Alex stood to embrace her, but Mary remembered one last question.

"Why did you leave me at the Lucas' party, if you had already decided you wanted me in your life?" she asked, remembering the feeling of hurt she felt when he claimed to be returning home. He took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"Because I have spent the last three days tracking down a house in Cornwall, that sits on the peninsula overlooking crashing waves and in view of a light house" he said.

"Whatever for?" she puzzled, remembering the made up stories told about just  such a place, so long ago at the concert in Yorkshire.

"Because Mary, that is where we will spend our Honeymoon" he added.

Mary allowed him to kiss her again, all the while thinking, 'Yes, Yes. I have finally found a place I can call home'.


End file.
